Sapporo in Winter
by ElizaJean87
Summary: Kiku and Heracles go on a date at the Winter Festival in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Lemon, yaoi, JapanxGreece.


**A fic written for the Giripan Secret Santa Exchange 2011 at .com/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, blah blah blah, etc etc.**

**Warnings: Lemon, MA Rating, Yaoi **

* * *

><p>Winter in Sapporo is the perfect time to visit. The island of Hokkaido sees more snowfall than any of Japan's other main islands, and this is cause for celebration. An air of excitement could be felt throughout the city as tourists gathered at famous sights, shopkeepers advertised their seasonal delicacies, and couples wandered the local parks hand in hand. This winter felt especially festive because of the large snowfall the week before, which had allowed artists from Hokkaido and around the world to sculpt extravagant creations out of the snow and ice. The sculptures were finished just in time for the official opening of the Sapporo Snow Festival, which began the day before.<p>

A young man hurried through the crowds toward Odori Park, shuffling along in his fur-lined boots and pea coat. The air was cold enough that he could see his breath puff out in little clouds as he rushed along the sidewalk toward the park entrance. In his hands the man clutched a small package, wrapped in gold and silver paper and tied with a large white bow. He paused and scanned the park when he reached the gate, searching for someone.

"There he is," the young man muttered, then hurried forward to a bench near the park entrance.

A tall man with shaggy brown hair was sprawled on the bench, his legs stretched out, arms behind his head, eyes closed. He was wearing a dark brown coat and dark jeans tucked into black boots, although the coat was not buttoned and one of the pant legs was somewhat untucked. A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of the smaller man's lips. He stood for a moment, admiring his friend while catching his breath, and then sat down next to him on the bench. Unsurprisingly, the other man did not stir.

"Heracles," he murmured. "I apologize for being late. I hope you did not have to wait long."

"Hmm?" Heracles blinked sleepily, then yawned and stretched, cat-like. "Kiku! How long have you been here?"

"Only for a moment," the Japanese man replied. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his friend's lips. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," Heracles replied before engulfing Kiku in his embrace. Kiku rested his head on Heracles' shoulder, kissed the side of his neck, smiled.

Heracles pulled back a bit but left his arms draped around his companion, which Kiku quite enjoyed. He held up the gift, and Heracles took it and slipped it into a coat pocket.

"Is it alright if I open it later? Right now I just want to enjoy being with you."

"Of course!" Kiku replied, a light blush staining his pale cheeks. Heracles laughed, a deep, throaty sound that warmed Kiku's heart to hear.

"Well, let's look around, then!" Heracles pulled Kiku up from the bench and started off through the park hand in hand with his lover.

Wasn't he cold? Maybe not at the moment, but Kiku was sure that his boyfriend would be freezing by the end of their sculpture-viewing date in Odori Park. With an effort he tugged his hand free and paused for a moment to remove his own brown and pink argyle print scarf and wrap it around Heracles' neck and shoulders. A brilliant smile lit up his face and Heracles leaned down and kissed Kiku slowly and thoroughly, right there in the middle of the path near the park entrance. Other couples, families, men and women going to meet friends moved around them as they kissed, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

When they finally parted Kiku was breathless and his cheeks blazed red. He swallowed thickly and attempted to regain his composure. Heracles was such an amazing kisser, an amazing lover, his best friend.

"I love you so much," he said with a smile.

"I love you too, Kiku-kun."

They spent the next few hours wandering the park, looking at the snow and ice sculptures, feeding each other snacks from local vendors, stealing kisses and tossing snowballs at each other.

When the sky began to darken they made their way to the traditional inn and hot springs where Kiku had booked a suite for them. They shed their damp coats, scarves, gloves, and boots, leaving a trail of outerwear to the bedroom. Once there, Kiku could wait no longer.

Pouting and kicking his feet from the edge of the bed, Kiku gazed at Heracles with the widest brown eyes. The taller man took a couple of tentative steps closer, removing his thick wool sweater as he did so. He unconsciously licked his lips and reached for Kiku.

"Heracles, will you open your present now?"

That deep laugh again, sending chills through Kiku from his heart through his groin and all the way to his toes. He shivered, glad that Heracles had already left the room to retrieve the gift from his coat pocket. He returned with not just one gift, but two.

"Only if you open yours first," he said, handing Kiku a small black box tied with a silver ribbon. He sprawled out on the bed to watch.

Kiku tugged at the ribbon, leaving it to pool on the sheets as he took the lid off the box. He was stunned as he pulled out a slender silver chain, attached to which was an ornate gilded key. Such an intricate design, so beautiful...Suddenly the necklace was snatched out of his hand and Heracles was sitting behind him, securing the clasp around his neck.

"Now turn around and let me see, _mana mou_," Heracles whispered, his hand softly resting at the back of Kiku's neck.

Before he knew it Kiku was shirtless, his slacks were unbuttoned, and he was writhing under Heracles' fingertips as they fondled the key pendant, teased his nipples, massaged his hips, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched.

"W-wait, Hera-please," he gasped. His lover paused and looked up from kissing his stomach. "Your present. You did not open it yet. Please," he whined as Heracles bit at his hip gently, and then licked the red mark he left there.

Suddenly there was gold and silver raining down onto the sheets. A large white bow landed on Kiku's chest. He eyed it skeptically, then flinched as another crumpled up wad of wrapping paper nearly hit him in the face. And then Heracles was there, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, all the while making sounds that were suspiciously like purring. Kiku decided to press his advantage and climbed on top of Heracles, pushing him down to the bed. Heracles pawed at the air with one hand, an incredibly lascivious smirk twisting his lips.

"Yes, I do believe they suit you quite well," Kiku observed of his gift. They were a pair of black silk cat ears on a ruffled headband. Kiku had hand-made them, as he did all of his gifts. Hm, perhaps next he would have to make a matching collar with a bell attached. "You make a lovely cat, Hera."

"I'm_your_ kitty," Heracles purred, pawing at Kiku.

Yes, you are, Kiku thought. You are mine, forever. Let me show you just how much you are mine.

"Cats do not wear clothes," Kiku mumbled.

Clothes were promptly removed.

"Cats like to have their bellies stroked."

Heracles flopped down on his back across the bed.

"I like it when cats lay with their arms and legs in the air."

Arms were pulled up like paws, knees were raised up.

"Now stay."

Dark green eyes blinked only once, slowly, before obeying the command.

Rummaging around in his lover's pockets led to the discovery of the inevitable bottle of lube, as Kiku knew it would. He wasted no time in slicking up the fingers of his right hand and stroking his lover's entrance. One finger, slowly and gently, was eased in, and then a second.

Heracles purred when Kiku began scissoring his fingers inside of him. When he found his prostate the purr deepened to a moan, low and rough and sexy; it sent pleasure like fire straight to Kiku's cock. He needed to hear more, and he needed it now.

Kiku knelt back and stroked himself several times with his lubed hand, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. Heracles was breathing heavily, his eyes dark with lust; his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, and with that Kiku couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and crushed their lips together while guiding his cock into his lover's slick entrance. Their lips parted and Heracles gasped for breath while Kiku pushed in as far as he could. Kiku didn't often top; his lover was unbelievably tight.

"Are you ready, Hera?"

"Yes," he groaned. "Please, Kiku, move, I need you."

There was no reason to start out slow, and he knew Heracles didn't want it gentle. Kiku took a deep breath and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was at his lover's entrance before slamming back in again, and again, as hard as he could. He reached under Heracles' knees and pushed his legs up to his chest so he could thrust in deeper.

"Ahh! Kiku!" Heracles screamed his lover's name, moaning and purring deliciously. Kiku continued thrusting, harder, faster, hitting Hera's prostate with each thrust, and each time his lover cried out louder, and louder. Kiku loved to hear his name on his lover's lips, loved to hear him moan and scream uncontrollably.

Kiku was nearing his climax, though he suspected Heracles wasn't quite yet. Reaching between them, he stroked his erection, smearing the precum from the tip with his thumb. A sharp pain blossomed in Kiku's shoulder as Heracles bit into him, still moaning his name. He thrust harder, once, twice, and then he couldn't hold back anymore, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. Hot seed spilled into Heracles, the sensation also sending him over the edge and into an oblivion of pleasure as his climax spilled his own cum across both their chests.

Still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Kiku collapsed on top of his lover, who enfolded him in his arms. They both ignored the sticky mess between them, simply trying to recover enough to be able to speak again. Several minutes later Kiku whispered, "_Aishiteru_," even though he knew that Heracles was already fast asleep.

Outside it was snowing again, covering Sapporo in a layer of sparkling diamonds. Kiku knew that if the snow falling in Sapporo shone like diamonds in the light then your wishes would come true. He snuggled in next to Heracles and smiled, knowing that he already had everything he could ever wish for.


End file.
